


Thus Damned

by DreamingState



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Missionary position (lol), Oni Genji, Priest Gabriel, Priests and Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingState/pseuds/DreamingState
Summary: Father Reyes has been caring for an injured oni for many weeks now. Such was his surprise when he finds that the oni is attracted to him.... very attracted in fact.





	Thus Damned

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I saw this art: https://hinoart.tumblr.com/post/160071478847/me-too-man-me-too-%E0%B9%91-%DA%A1-%E0%B9%91-thank-you and decided I had to write Priest!Gabe getting done by Oni!Genji.
> 
> I’m going to hell for this.

It started out so innocently, with bathing the injured oni when he was not able to assist himself. Father Reyes had never been the type to abandon an injured creature, inhuman though they may be. Demons might be an entirely different story, but in his heart, Father Reyes felt that the oni was innocent, and thus worthy of his care. And so, the oni currently sat naked in his bathtub, and Father Reyes had a cloth to his back. 

“Does my nakedness upset you?” Genji asked. “You’re always so covered up…”

“No,” he laughed. “I have seen many an unclothed creature in my time. It does not offend me.”

“Oh.” The oni sounded almost disappointed and he slumped in the bath. This only made it easier for the priest to rub a cloth over his back, humming as he did so. 

He enjoyed being so close with Genji, relishing the quiet intimacy that bathing another offered, and he took his job quite seriously. He was careful to avoid the stitches that arched across the oni’s back, wounds that had been extremely life threatening when the priest had found him, and sworn to heal him back as best he could. 

“I have a front side too,” Genji said, and turned, proudly displaying his chest, abdomen, and….

“Please sit down,” Father Reyes ordered, feeling heat rise to his face. He’d said that the other being naked did not offend him, and he wasn’t offended per se, but there was a feeling that rose up in him at being confronted with the oni’s genitals that was not altogether unpleasant, but felt firmly and deeply inappropriate for one of his station. 

“I thought you said it didn’t bother you…”

The crux of the problem was this- the oni was quite clearly and enthusiastically aroused, and Father Reyes felt himself stir in response. It had been years since his own cock had risen to attention, almost a decade in fact for he was usually much better at keeping himself under control. But something about the quiet of the moment, the way the oni bared himself so trustingly, the intimacy of knowing there was no one else in the building to hear them, had a lance of heat rushing through the priest, and settling in his groin. 

“You don’t seem to mind,” Genji pointed out, and to his horror, Father Reyes saw that his cock was fully presenting itself beneath his robes. 

“That’s not the issue,” Father Reyes said. “My oaths…”

“I want you,” the oni said quite plainly, and finally knelt so that his cock was hidden under the water, but only to lean forward and place a very toothy kiss against his mouth.

The Father saw it coming and could have resisted, but something about the oni was intoxicating, drawing him nearer, effectively immobilizing him. A dull thought in the back of his mind considered that Genji might have some hypnotic power that he was unaware of, such was the way his control slipped from his grasp. Never had he been so tempted, and never had his vows seemed less important. 

He’d never been kissed before. 

Even from a young age, he had been called to the priesthood, had known his destiny. It had resulted in quite a few broken hearts, both male and female. The worst was his childhood friend, Jack, to whom he had been extremely attracted, but ultimately had considered his Calling to be more important. It had driven a wedge between them, and Father Reyes feared that it could never be healed.

And yet. 

Here he was, with his mouth against a monster, willing to throw everything he’d promised out the window. This should be abhorrent to him, and he should be throwing Genji away, but he couldn’t move a muscle… except to press his lips back against the oni’s mouth with a breathless sigh. 

A rumble sounded in Genji’s throat, possibly from amusement, as he draped his soaking arms across Father Reyes’s shoulders, drenching his cassock. It was this that snapped Father Reyes from his reverie, and he pulled back, making Genji whine.

“Father! Why?” the oni pouted, an adorable expression. 

“I don’t want… the water to ruin my cassock.”

“Then take it off!”

The priest warred with his better nature, trying to fight his baser instincts, but in the end the oni’s hypnotic effect won out, and Father Reyes found himself undoing the stays of his garments, folding them nicely under the oni’s watchful gaze. 

“You’re too sexy to be a priest,” Genji declared, and Father Reyes felt himself blush crimson. 

He had the sudden premonition that he was about to lose his virginity, and while his soul might be damned, he had no desire to lose it on the bathroom tiles, so he leaned forward and pulled the drain out of the bathtub, and handed Genji a towel. 

“I’ll meet you in the bedroom,” he said, and fled the room. 

It was a good thing all of his fellow priests were out of the house, off at a soup kitchen helping the poor. He’d stayed behind to help Genji, which was proving to be his damnnation. 

He placed his cassock and underclothes on the desk, and looked around for something to use as lubricant. His eyes fell on a vial of oil that had been meant to be blessed for a sacrament, but it was all he had. Luckily he hadn’t gotten around to blessing it yet. Though he would sin and blacken his soul, perhaps he wouldn’t damn his soul all the way to hell.

Though he was a priest, he knew enough of sexual education to know that he had to prepare himself. He wet the fingers of his right hand with oil, and lightly pressed one into himself. It felt… odd. Not inherently pleasurable or sinful, and he moved it around until he felt comfortable to add another. Now the stretch was slightly uncomfortable, repeating the process until he could slide a third finger in. Again, there was some discomfort, but he didn’t feel an arch of pleasure from his ministrations. He was slightly disappointed- would the damnnation of his soul feel just like any other act? 

A knock came at his door, and the priest was just about to throw a cloth over himself to cover his sin, but it was only the oni, staring at him with wide, dark eyes.

“I wanted to be the one to do that,” Genji said, pouting a little. “But it makes my job easier.”

The oni was still hard, and the tip of his cock was leaking a stream of clear fluid. Father Reyes found it very difficult to swallow as Genji stalked across the room to him, and slowly covered him with his body.

“You’re too sexy,” Genji said, and placed kisses upon his collarbone. 

An undignified whine came from the priest’s mouth, and he bit the knuckles of his left hand to stop it. The oni just grinned at him, a toothy smile, and pushed his hand away.

“I want to hear you,” he said, and removed the priest’s other hand from between his legs, pinning both above his head. The oni shifted his weight between the priest’s thighs, and nudged his entrance with the head of his cock. 

Father Reyes shivered as Genji slowly pressed into his prepared hole, feeling the slide of something larger than his fingers had been sinking within his body. This time the stretch was not uncomfortable, and his own cock lurched with the sensation. Genji grinned and ran his fingers along the length of the priest’s cock, making him jump with pleasure. 

“Ah, Genji!” he exclaimed, as the oni fully seated himself within him.

“Is this your first time?” the oni asked gleefully, kicking his hips inside him. The priest shuddered, as the other’s cock brushed a pleasure center within his body, sending heat rushing straight to his head and making him dizzy. 

“Y-yes,” Father Reyes said, and let his head fall back against the pillows. 

“But you feel so good… I can’t believe I’m the first one to try this?” Genji said, and slowly slid his cock from the other’s body. 

Father Reyes felt empty without the other’s cock inside him, and he let out another high pitched whine. The oni tsked at him and then shoved his cock forward again, more quickly this time, and the priest yelped with surprise. It felt good, so good, worth every inch of his sin. He could feel the blush heating up his features as the oni moved in and out of him, the friction against his prostate, the feel of the other’s hand pumping his cocks.

“Oh, Genji, more,” he moaned, arching his hips under the other’s ministrations, and the oni laughed and obeyed. 

“Yes, Father,” he said, and slammed his cock inside. 

The oni set a brisk rhythm, which was impressive for someone who only a few weeks ago had been immobile in bed and still had stitches running across his form. The priest felt helpless against the movement, lost entirely to his pleasure, and pressed his head deeper into the mattress. 

“Does this feel good, Father?” the oni asked.

“Yes… yes… God help me, yes.” 

He was beyond God’s help now, allowing himself to be done like this, and he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“I’m going to make you come, Father,” Genji said, and pushed himself deeper inside the priest, which he hadn’t even thought possible. “Just one… two…”

He sped up the rhythm on Father Reyes’s cock as he shoved himself against the priest’s prostrate, and almost as if on command, Father Reyes came. 

He yelped and arched his back as he painted white stripes of come across his own chest and Genji’s, who followed him down the white trail of orgasm. 

Genji collapsed against him, panting heavily, and they lay there together and just breathed while the come dried between them, sticking them together. 

“That felt… so good. You’re really good at this sex thing, for a beginner,” the oni said, and laughed. 

“And you are… far too good at damning souls,” Father Reyes, and promptly passed out.


End file.
